Case magazine and stripping mechanism for supporting a vertical stack of unopened, horizontal, flat folded cases, and removing the lowermost case, one at a time, from the bottom of the stack and conveying the case forwardly to a location to have another work operation performed thereon.
In the prior art it is old to provide case stripper mechanism that removes one case at a time from the bottom of a vertical stack of horizontally flat folded cases in a case magazine while the case body and flaps all are in a horizontal condition. However, with such prior art mechanism problems have been encountered in handling wrapped cases, and in handling square cases, special corner cutting has been required. In order to avoid or overcome problems such as the above, as well as provide other advantages, this invention has been made.